


El Ultimo Día

by SlySkySeamen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Cringe cuz its 5 years old, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen
Summary: Sabía que llegaría este momento. Me prepare mentalmente. Simplemente no quería que llegara este momento.





	El Ultimo Día

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue posteado en FF.net hacen 5 años.....asi q como esto es BASTANTE viejo les aviso q no es la mejor calidad posible. Si, soy el autor original. Me acorde q tenia este trabajo y pense 'por que no?' asi q lo subi aqui. Lo mas seguro tiene unos cuantos errores so tengan la confianza de decirme si ven alguno. Esto es triste y tiene un final no muy dulce. No es canonverse. Y esto lo mas seguro es lo unico q subire en español por que no es un idioma q disfruto como antes.
> 
> EL POEMA NO ES MIO. No recuerdo de donde lo saque pero los creditos van a su autor original.

Sabía que llegaría este momento. Me prepare mentalmente. Simplemente no quería que llegara este momento.

Cuando llego del trabajo, no hay nadie quien me reciba como el. Llego a la casa y me encuentro solo. La casa todavía huele a él. Supongo que será difícil que ese olor se desaparezca. No es que quiera que se valla, es simplemente que no se si me haga bien sentir ese olor. Todo  lo que tenga que ver con el, me hace querer llora, gritar, desgarrar algo, lo necesito. No puedo vivir sin el y ya se fue.

  * ••••••



__Ichigo sufría de dolores de cabeza constantes y mareos. Se desmayaba de la nada y casi siempre tenia migraña. El doctor le hizo unos exámenes descubriendo que tenía un tumor en el cerebro. Mi mundo se derrumbo en ese momento. El doctor dijo que deberían hacer una biopsia para determinar si el tumor el maligno o benigno. La biopsia fue hecha y ya el doctor tenía los resultados._ _

__-Sr. Kurosaki, Sr. Jeagerjaques, el tumor…-se notaba que el doctor no estaría feliz diciendo lo próximo._ _

__-Dígalo doctor, venimos preparados para cualquier cosa.-dijo Ichigo con esa voz que siempre calma hasta las tormentas._ _

__-Tiene cáncer cerebral.-al escuchar eso mire al doctor encontrando que había inclinado su cabeza, evitando contacto visual con nosotros._ _

__Ichigo permaneció con la sonrisa que tenia. El si parecía estar preparado. Yo, no. ¿Cómo puedo simplemente sonreír cuando me acaban de decir que mi amado tiene cáncer? Para el colmo no es cualquier cáncer. No. Tiene que ser cáncer cerebral. Simplemente para terminar de mortificarme. Mientras que Ichigo y el doctor hablaban, solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente. ¿Por qué Ichigo? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo  o cualquier otra persona? ¿Tiene que ser Ichigo? Yo ya había dejado de creer en Dios y ahora menos creería en el. Ichigo y el doctor terminaron de hablar y ya Ichigo tenía las citas y todo, así que nos dirigimos a casa._ _

__En el carro todo lo que hubo fue silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una sola cosa. Ichigo estuvo todo el camino mirando por la ventana. No pude ni tan siquiera mirarlo. Llegamos a casa y él se quedo montado en el carro un rato, cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, se bajo del carro. Entre a la casa esperando por el en la entrada, aguantando la puerta. Cuando entro, cerré la puerta detrás de él. Ichigo se dejo caer en sus rodillas. Yo simplemente me sorprendí y me arrodille a su lado y percibí que estaba temblando un poco. Lo abrasé por los hombros fuertemente dándole todo el cariño que me fuera posible._ _

__Ahí fue cuando escuche los primeros sollozos de esas tantas horas de llanto. Ichigo simplemente se quedo en mi pecho llorando desconsoladamente. Aun abrazándolo, nos moví hasta el cuarto para por lo menos poder estar en un lugar mas cómodo. No me podía permitir llora. Tenia que ser fuerte. Tenia que demostrarle esa fuerza a Ichigo. Tenia que ser fuerte por el, lo más que amo en este mundo. Paso la noche, Ichigo todavía lloraba pero por lo menos estaba mucho mas tranquilo. Todo ese tiempo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, sobarle el pelo, darle besos en la frente de manera de apoyo, inclusive le di unos cuantos besos en los labios pero me asegure de mostrarle que no había ningún tipo de lujuria en ellos. Con cada cosa que hiciera Ichigo se calmaba pero luego volvía a llorar y a veces inclusive se ponía peor, pero después de que paso la noche, por lo menos se durmió. No es la mejor manera de dormirse pero por lo menos descansaría un poco._ _

__Cuando me asegure de que estaba lo suficientemente dormido, me levante de la cama pero no salí del cuarto. Llame a nuestros jefes a decirles que hoy no iríamos, cuando me pedían alguna razón, simplemente les dije “personal”. No me correspondía decirles todavía. Termine lo que iba a hacer y me dirigí a la cama, para volver a abrazar a Ichigo. No soportaba verlo así. Cuando volví a la cama para abrazarlo, comenzó a moverse, indicando que ya se había levantado. Se veía mas cansado de lo que me esperaba. Se sentó en la cama volteando hacia mi. Me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa solo mostraba tristeza. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. En su rostro habían unas cuantas lágrimas secas. Nada de eso ayudo a esa sonrisa._ _

__Mi única reacción fue abrazarlo justamente como lo hice toda la noche. Esta vez, si me correspondió. Esta vez mis brazos estaban en su cintura mientras el pasaba lo suyos por mi cuello y escondía su cara allí también. Sentí algo mojado tocar mi hombro y supe que estaba llorando de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba llorando en silencio y no tanto como antes. Se despego y me miro directamente a los ojos. Sus orbes café estaban cristalinos, dándole una apariencia hermosa, pero por más hermoso que se vea, no me gusta verlo así._ _

__-El doctor dijo que deberíamos empezar el tratamiento inmediatamente y que no podría salir del hospital en bastante tiempo.-mientras que decía eso, sus ojos mostraban que ya no tenia esperanza._ _

__-No digas eso. Vas a salir de ese hospital mas rápido de lo que piensas.-Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza._ _

__-Hazme tuyo.-_ _

__Después de decir eso, Ichigo me beso. Era un beso suave, mostraba todo lo que me amaba sin tener que decir una sola palara. No me pude negar y le correspondí, en solo unos segundos, Ichigo había transformado este beso lento y suave, en uno lleno de pasión y lujuria. Yo no le negué nada e inclusive lo ayude. Con una mano lo agarraba por la cintura y con la otra exploraba su cuerpo. Él tenía una mano en mi cabeza, agarrando un mechón de mi cabello a la misma vez que me halaba para profundizar el beso. Su otra mano recorría curiosamente mis pectorales y abdominales._ _

__Cada movimiento que el hacia me excitaba. Lo recosté en la cama colocando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Nos besábamos con hambre, pasión y lujuria. Nuestras lenguas danzaban un baile embriagador. Ichigo gemía, causando que mi erección se hiciera aun más notable. Deshice el beso al notar la falta de aire y aproveche el momento pare empezar a quitarle al ropa a Ichigo. En cada movimiento me aseguraba de mostrar más amor que lujuria. Quería que esta noche fuera marcada por siempre en nuestras almas. Una vez ya Ichigo no tenia nada de ropa, comencé a besarle el cuello y el pecho, haciendo una parada en sus botoncitos rosados, lamiendo y succionando hasta que estuvieran duros por igual. En todo ese proceso Ichigo no paraba de gemir y retorcerse debajo de mi._ _

__Seguí bajando e hice otra parada en su ombligo, haciendo círculos alrededor con mi lengua y dejando ligeros besos en el trayecto a su miembro. Cuando llegue a su erecci_ _ __ón_ _ __, bese la punta, gozando el delicioso gemido que salió de su boca. Comencé a dar lamidas desde la base hasta la punta. Ichigo gemía y agarraba mi pelo halando y empujando indicándome un ritmo. Me asegure de prestarle atención a todo los puntos que lo volvían loco. Después de un rato de prestarle atención a su miembro, le hice una seña indicándole que volvería en un segundo. Busque una botella de lubricante y justamente cuando la fui a abrir, la mano de Ichigo vino de la nada, arrebatándome la botella._ _

__-¿Qué tal si me hago cargo de aquí en adelante?-podría jurar que me dijo eso en un ronroneo._ _

__Le respondí con un gruñido y un beso apasionado. Ichigo deshizo el beso y casi me quejo cuando lo hizo. Me encanta cuando intenta dominar. Ichigo se echo una generosa cantidad de lubricante en las manos y se empezó a lubricar el mismo al frente de mi. Él__ nunca _ _había echo eso. Tan solo ver como gemía cuando se insertaba el primer dedo, ya mi erección dolía casi insoportablemente. Ichigo me halo hasta el borde de cama y se arrodillo frente a mi. Me hizo una seña indicándome que me quitara la ropa y así lo hice. En menos de un minuto ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama desnudo. Ichigo cogió mi miembro en su mano desocupada mientras que se insertaba un segundo dedo. Otro gemido salió de su boca y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de querer venirme. Dejo los dedos quietos y succiono la punta de mi erección. Esa boca tan caliente y experta siempre me volvía loco.__

__Ichigo subía y bajaba sin pena alguna en mi erección, cada vez succionando con más fuerza. Cuando inserto un tercer dedo dentro de él, no pudo evitar cerrar un poco la boca, mordiendo mi miembro. Debo admitir que dolió un poco, pero el placer fue mucho mayor y no me pude aguantar más. Empuje la cabeza de Ichigo y luego lo hale hacia arriba conectando nuestros labios. Mientras que lo distraía en la danza de nuestras lenguas, agarre la botella de lubricante echando una generosa cantidad en mi miembro y cubriéndolo todo. Deshice el beso ganándome un quejido de Ichigo. Eso ha sido una de las cosas mas adorables que ha hecho hasta el momento. Lo alce dejándolo luego en el centro de la cama._ _

__-¿Estas listo?-nunca podría ignorar la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta, yo nunca le haría daño a Ichigo._ _

__-Siempre lo he estado.-Ichigo se escuchaba fatigado y aun así logro decir eso en un ronroneo._ _

__Sonreí con mi clásica sonrisa y luego lo bese. Aun besándolo, agarre sus piernas y las separe un poco mas para tener mas espacio. En una reacción automática, Ichigo alzo las piernas a la misma vez que la separaba dándome mas espacio. Me asegure de no romper el beso mientras acomodaba y alineaba mi miembro con su entrada. Cuando Ichigo sintió la punta, un gemido fue ahogado en el beso. Comencé a adentrarme lentamente, teniendo en cu_ _ __e_ _ __nta no hacerle daño. Cuando por fin estuve completamente adentro, Ichigo deshizo el beso y soltó un gemido sonoro envuelto en placer y dolor. No me moví durante un momento, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse pero, en menos de que me imaginaria, ya él estaba moviendo sus cadera, indicando querer mas. Comencé con movimiento lentos, disfrutando de lo estrecho y caliente que era dentro de él. Mil veces hemos hecho el amor y nunca a dejado de ser tan estrecho._ _

__Acelere un poco el ritmo y añadí  mas fuerza. En un momento inesperado, Ichigo soltó un gemido mucho más sonoro que los demás mientras que arqueaba su espalda. Ya lo encontré. Acelere aun más añadiendo mas fuerza y asegurándome de darle siempre a su próstata. Ichigo gemía como un loco y se retorcía momentáneamente. Me percate de que Ichigo empezaba a intentar tocarse a si mismo. Cogí su mano y la bese. Yo lograría que él se viniera sin tener que tocarse. Cogí sus piernas y las alce y las separe un poco más mientras que dejaba mi cuerpo caer ligeramente sobre el de Ichigo. Pare por un segundo casi saliendo de el para luego dar una poderosa embestida llegando mas profundo y golpeando su próstata aun con mas fuerza. Ichigo dejo salir otro gemido sonoro arqueando su espalda mientras que abría los ojos como platos para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos._ _

__-Haz e-eso…de nuevo.-logro pedirme entre jadeos._ _

__Le sonreí, le di un ligero beso en los labios y lo hice de nuevo, ganado el mismo delicioso gemido producido anteriormente. Esta vez no pare, convertí eso en mi propio ritmo veloz y fuerte. Ichigo comenzó a tener los pequeños espasmos que me indicaron que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Me incline aun mas hacia el para poder besarlo. Nuestras lenguas peleaban y danzaban hasta que Ichigo interrumpió, soltando otro de esos gemidos sonoros que indicaba que su orgasmo llego. Ichigo dejo salir su semilla, esparciéndola en nuestros abdómenes y contrayendo sus paredes internas. La estreches fue demasiada y tuve que dejar que el orgasmo me llegara a mi también pero, me asegure de golpear su próstata unas cuantas veces mas, dejando mi semilla dentro de él y cerca de su próstata. Jadeábamos exageradamente y me deje caer al lado de Ichigo en lo que el placer del sexo se iba, dejando que mi respiración se normalizara._ _

__-Te amo, Grimm.- me dijo eso mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado._ _

__-Yo también te amo, Ichi.-me tuve que aguantar las ganas de violarlo, él sabia cuanto me gustaba que me dijera esa frase._ _

__Le di un ligero beso en los labios pero me halo, convirtiéndolo en un beso profundo pero lento y cariñoso. Nos separamos para recuperar el aire y le di un beso en la frente abrazándolo._ _

__-¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño?-pregunte con clara inocencia._ _

__-Buena idea.-después de decir eso se fue de camino al baño y me fui detrás de él._ _

  * ••••••



Después de eso, todo empeoro. No tuvimos tiempo para nada. Solo pude verlo cada vez peor. Pude ver su sufrimiento. Pude ver su dolor. Pude ver como perdió su esperanza, ese fuego en sus ojos que lo hacia tan persistente, desapareciendo también. Pude ver como la vida se escapa entre sus dedos como finos granos de arena. Tuve que ver todo eso sin poder mover ni un solo dedo. Años batallando contra nosotros mismos, no queriendo aceptar nuestros sentimientos. Después de aceptarlo, enfrentamos la sociedad por el discrimen en contra de nosotros. Para que después de todo ese esfuerzo, el desparezca en manos de una enfermedad. De todo esto, aprendí algo. El cáncer…es un cabrón, un puto, un hijo de puta…todos los insultos posibles. Ni tan siquiera lo pensó dos veces para arrebatarme lo único que ame.

  * ••••••



( _ _Dos semanas después)__

__Justamente el día después de la visita al medico todo comenzó a empeorar mas rápido. Después de ducharnos comenzó a convulsar. Llame una ambulancia la cual llego en minutos. Ese mismo día cayó en coma. No tuve tiempo ni tan siquiera para decirle “Te amo”._ _

__Ahora estoy en la habitación en donde tienen a Ichigo, sentado, dejando que la culpa me trague. No puedo evitar pensar que puede que yo lo haya causado la última vez que hicimos el amor. Lo único que puedo hacer es hacerle compañía, agarrarle la mano y decirle cuanto lo amo, lo quiero, lo adoro y lo necesito. Los doctore me dijeron que el escucha y siente aun que esta en coma, así que por lo menos quiero que sepa que no lo abandonare. Mi jefe llamo preocupado por que faltara tantos días corridos y le explique la situación. Milagrosamente entendió y me dijo que cogiera todos los días que quisiera. El jefe de Ichigo se entero de alguna manera y vino a visitarlo. No me dijo gran cosa pero me dejo saber que enseguida que Ichigo despertara, su puesto en el trabajo, seguiría ahí para el._ _

__El doctor dice que se necesitaran varias operaciones pero que ya esta muy esparcido. Entendí a la perfección lo que decía, simplemente no lo quería aceptar. Estaba sentado en la silla observando a Ichigo, recordando todos los momentos que tuve junto a él. En escuela superior fue que comenzó todo. Yo era el centro de atención por el pelo de un color tan brillante como el azul. Ichigo me seguía los talones por su brillante pelo naranja. Constantemente discutíamos por cualquier bobería. Inclusive hubo veces en las que peleamos. Pero aun así siempre había un sentimiento dentro de mi que me hacia querer estar con el por mas molestoso que fuera. En el último año, justamente el día de la graduación, Ichigo vino corriendo hacia mi, llorando y diciendo cosas que no entendía. Lo intente tranquilizar mientras que todo el mundo nos miraba como si viniéramos de algún otro planeta._ _

__En un momento dado, Ichigo me miro y no pude evitar notar lo hermosos que se veían sus ojos tan cristalinos y lo bese, con todo y con lo hermoso que se veía, no lo quería llorando, simplemente no me gustaba verlo así. El me correspondió sin objeción alguna. Después de eso comenzamos a salir, convirtiéndonos en una pareja rápidamente. Con ese beso entendí que no lo odiaba, al contrario, lo  amaba, y el me correspondía. El chillido de una maquina me saco de mis pensamientos._ _

__La maquina que le registraba el pulso a Ichigo. Mi amado acababa de dejar de respirar. Enfermeras entraron y me intentaron sacar del lugar. No intentaban revivir a Ichigo y eso simplemente me molestaba más. Las empuje y me tire enzima de Ichigo, abrazándolo como si eso lo pudiera traer de vuelta .Un doctor entro y me agarro por el brazo._ _

__-Lo sentimos Sr. Jeagerjaques. El Sr. Kurosaki acaba de tener muerte cerebral. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo sentimos.-esa fue la gota que desbordo el vaso._ _

__Observe a Ichigo, su cara no mostraba ningún tipo de dolor ni preocupación. Solo parecía estar durmiendo. Desee con toda mi alma que fuera eso lo que le pasar pero ya sabia que no pasaría. Abrazé su cuerpo con mas fuerza, sintiendo lo frio que estaba y lo flácido que estaba su cuerpo en general. Sentí algo cálido acumularse en mis ojos pero lo detuve. No me permitiría eso aquí. Coloque nuevamente a Ichigo en la camilla y le di un ligero beso en los labios y la frente. Le sobe el pelo por última vez antes de simplemente decirle al doctor que vendría otra persona a hacerse cargo de los papeles. El doctor comprendió y yo seguí mi camino hacia el carro. Me monte y comencé a manejar a ningún sitio en especifico. Por instinto propio simplemente volví a casa. Deje el carro en frente inclusive estaba mal estacionado pero en ese momento no me importo ni un carajo. Solamente quería tener a Ichigo aquí. Despertar y que todo esto fuer solo una pesadilla. Camine por la casa vagamente, como un zombi. Así mismo me sentía, sin vida, sin alma, vacío._ _

__Entre a el cuarto principal que es donde solíamos dormir. Llevaba dos semanas en el hospital con Ichigo así que la casa estaba justamente como la dejamos. Me deje caer en el centro de la cama. Me acomode para estar de lado, mirando hacia la derecha. Encima de una mesita de noche había un retrato. En el retrato estábamos Ichigo y yo con nuestras frentes unidas, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo con pura honestidad y felicidad. Fue una de las pocas veces que me salió una sonrisa sincera y verdadera. Esa foto fue tomada en nuestro primer aniversario. Nos estábamos besando y cuando nos despegamos nos miramos el uno al otro, fuimos interrumpido por una luz segadora pera luego ver a Orihime con una cámara y sonriendo. Nos mostro como salió la foto y luego nos la trajo enmarcada._ _

__Agarre el retrato como si solo estuviera echo de cristal. Lo mire fijamente y no pude evitar sonreír con melancolía. Lo seguí mirando durante unos cuantos segundos y luego me senté. Justamente cuando abrazé el retrato sentí un gota bajar por mi mejilla. Ahí entendí, que por primera vez, estaba llorando. No hice ni el mínimo intento por parar las lagrimas. Solo me quede ahí, inmóvil, abrazando el retrato, llorando. La cama olía a él, el cuarto olía a él, la casa olía a él. Con todo eso, ya él se había ido y no volvería._ _

  * __••••••_ _



Después de eso, seguí llorando por más de 12 horas. Después de haberme calmado un poco le avise a Isshin de lo ocurrido. Le esplique por teléfono y al escuchar lo rota que estaba mi voz, no pregunto mas nada y se dirigió al hospital. Ya han pasado dos días y todavía no creo poder superarlo pronto. Necesitare mucho más tiempo para sanar esta herida.  El celular sonando me distrajo de mis pensamientos. No tenía ganas de responder pero sabía que era algo importante.

-¿Hola?-conteste con voz indiferente

-El velorio acaba de comenzar y termina a las 9:00pm.-reconoci la voz al instante.

-Gracias.-no escondí ninguno de mis sentimientos, seguido de eso, colgué.

Había sido la madre de Ichigo. Yo fui abandonado por mis padres cuando tenía apenas un año así que, nunca supe lo que era tener padres pero, Masaki fue y es como una madre para mí. Ella sabe lo que debe decir, cuando lo debe decir y como lo debe decir. Ella fue la que me ayudo cada vez que Ichigo y yo teníamos alguna discusión. ¿Saben? No es fácil tener una relación de 10 años sin ayuda de una consejera sabia.

Me fui a darme una ducha. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo me atreví a pasarme el blower. ¿Femenino, no creen? No me importa en lo más mínimo. Ichigo siempre dijo que le gustaba cuando tenía el cabello lacio y peinado. Este seria el último momento para verlo, aunque no me pueda ver. Busque el gabán mas elegante y me lo puse. Busque una cajita que Ichigo guardo por mas que le dije que nos podíamos deshacer de ella. Él siempre dijo que me veía bien utilizando lo que tenia dentro. Abrí la cajita, encontrando 6 pendientes. Me los puse todos en sus respectivos lugares, la oreja derecha. Me termine de preparar y emprendí camino a la funeraria.

Llegue en pocos minutos, no estaba tan lejos después de todo. Me baje del carro y entre en el lugar. Me dirigí a la capilla indicada. Cuando entre todos me miraron. Los presentes eran: Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Shinji, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra y Starrk. La primera persona en reaccionar fue Masaki. Se dirigió hacia mi y una vez lo suficientemente cerca me abrazo. Me tomo casi un segundo en reaccionar y abrazarla de vuelta. Ella solo me había abrazado una vez, cuando Ichigo le dijo que yo era su novio. La calidez de ella me recordó grandemente a Ichigo y no pude evitar abrazarla fuertemente.

En menos de lo que me esperaba ya una lágrima se me había escapado. Afortunadamente el pelo al estar lacio, me caí en la frente y solo baje un poco la cabeza y me limpie la lágrima. Mi orgullo no me permitía llorar frente a tantas personas aunque fueran amigos. Rompimos el abrazo y ella me miro fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo y por cuidarlo hasta el final.-la voz de ella era lo mas reconfortante que había escuchado en estos dos días.

-Gracias a usted por tener un hijo que permaneció maravilloso hasta el final.-mi voz se escuchaba rota pero ya no me importaba.

Masaki me sonrió y me agarro la mano. Caminamos de manos hasta llegar al ataúd donde estaba Ichigo. El ataúd era un color blanco inmaculado tanto por dentro como por fuera. Ichigo tenía un gabán blanco con una rosa roja en sus manos las cuales estaban una enzima de la otra en su abdomen. No pude evitar sonreír al notar como su pelo resaltaba entre tanto blanco. Masaki me soltó la mano y le hizo una seña a  los otros para que nos dejaran solos. Ella también iba a salir de la capilla cuando la detuve.

-No te vayas.-en mi voz se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

Ella no dijo nada y solo camino hacia mi hasta estar a mi lado. No pude evitar sobar ese pelo tan rebelde y hermoso de Ichigo. Mis lágrimas caían rápidamente, Masaki pareció darse cuenta y con su mano limpio mi mejilla derecha. No me importo y para que supiera eso, sonreí y le di una mirada y ella me respondió con esa sonrisa radiante que Ichigo también mostraba. Saque una cajita que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón y la puse un poco mas arriba de donde estaba la rosa. Masaki me miro confundida y entendí.

-La puedes abrir si quieres.-le dije con toda honestidad, sonriendo.

Cuando abrió la cajita, se la abrieron los ojos como platos y lagrimas comenzaron a caerse de sus ojos rápidamente. Me miro totalmente sorprendida y triste. Cogí la cajita, la cerré y la puse en exactamente el mismo lugar de nuevo. Cuando fui a mirarla de nuevo, lo único que percibí fue como ella se tiraba enzima de mi, abrazándome y sollozando. Yo ya había dejado de llorar casi y no pude evitar volver a llorar.

-¿Le ibas a pedir matrimonio?-su voz sonaba rota pero aun así se notaba lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Si… cuando dije que lo amaba, nunca mentí, y me atrevo a decir que todavía lo amo.-lo dije en un susurro y aun así mi voz sonó rota.

Ella me abrazo con más fuerza y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. Sus sollozos solo me hicieron llora más, pero no le dejaría saber. La entiendo a la perfección. Yo era el que se quería casar con el y aun así, sé que ella puede que este inclusive sufriendo mas que yo. Estuvimos así como por 20 minutos o algo así. Cuando ella se calmo, ya yo había dejado de llorar. Ella rompió el abrazo alejándose un poco.

-Perdón por no poder darte tanto apoyo.-se notaba la culpa que sentía.

-No te debes disculpar. Él era tu hijo, necesitas igual o mas apoyo que yo.-mientras le decía esto le limpie las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

-Gracias-después de decir eso, pareció tener una idea-Ven, te tenemos una sorpresa.-

La mire confundido pero aun así la seguí. Salimos de la capilla y nos dirigimos a la parte de cafetería. En el área estaban todos los que anteriormente estuvieron en la capilla. Todo estaban alrededor de una mesa como intentando esconder algo. Masaki toco la puerta y todos miraron y sonrieron. Esa mínima acción me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Ella abrió la puerta y me sorprendí cuando todo gritó al unísono.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia Kurosaki!-esto no me lo esperaba.

Me quede petrificado procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todos me miraron con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando por fin mi cerebro logro entender lo que estaba pasando, lagrimas bajaron rápidamente por mis mejillas a la misma vez que una gran sonrisa se plasmo en mi cara. Isshin se acercó y me abrazo, cachándome totalmente desprevenido.

-Estaremos aquí ayudándote, hijo.-dijo tal y como le hablaba a Ichigo en las pocas ocasiones que estaba serio.

“Hijo”. Eso retumbo en mi cabeza varias veces. Lo único que  pude hacer fue, darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que logre decir mientras intentaba parar las lagrimas.

Hoy si que ha sido un día muy emocional. Desde tristeza hasta felicidad. Hoy he tenido de todo. Por fin deshicimos el abrazo y justamente cuando lo hacíamos, todo el mundo se echo hacia los lados, dejando a la vista un pastel.

-Hay que celebrarlo ¿no?-dijo Masaki con una sonrisa.

Sonara extraño celebrar un día de velorio pero, ellos parecía saber lo que hacían. Hicimos una pequeña fiesta dentro de la cafetería. Comimos pastel y todos me dieron regalos de bienvenida. No le encontré el gran sentido pero me hizo grandemente feliz saber que prepararon esto para hacerme sentir mejor pero, note que algo más había detrás de todo.

Después de un rato, ya todos estábamos de vuelta en la capilla donde estaba Ichigo, todos conversaban en voz baja, mientras yo estaba al frente del ataúd de Ichigo contemplándolo por que ya sabía que seria el último día.

-¿A quien se le ocurrió la idea de la bienvenida?-pregunte en voz baja a Masaki quien estaba detrás de mi.

-Ichigo.-tengo que haber escuchado mal.

-¿Perdón?-deje que se notara lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Fue Ichigo.-volvió a decir mientras miraba a su hijo en el ataúd-El mismo día en que les dijeron que el tenia un tumor, Ichigo nos dijo que preparáramos una fiesta de bienvenida para hacerte sentir mejor y que te diéramos esta carta.-La mire completamente sorprendido y casi llorando.

Cogí la carta notando rápidamente que tenia un olor a fresa. Eso me saco una sonrisa. Cuando la abrí me di cuanta que era una carta común y corriente hecha a mano. El odiaba hacer cartas. Definitivamente el ya sentía que esto ocurriría. Desdoble la carta y comencé a leer en mi mente.

El despuntar de un nuevo día

Deja asomar tu cálido candor

Un escalofrío mi cuerpo recorre

Buscando solo tu soñador amor

 

Miro con gran pasión una bella flor

En ella veo al ser que más quiero

Corceles blancos guían tu paso

Para ser feliz caminando a tu lado

 

Estrellas iluminan el brillo de tus ojos

Ellos me llevan a la iluminación eterna

El susurro de tus queridos labios

Es mi perdición cual volcán en erupción

 

Campos de trigales acamados al viento

Me recuerdan tu dulce y suave pelo

Una escultura representa el arte

Como tu para mi eres mi estandarte

 

El aprender de un niño al andar

El camino que debo realizar

La presencia de un bello ángel

Me conmueve al ver tu cara celestial

 

Al final del tiempo de mi corta vida

Te llevare en la luz de mi eterna alma

 

Querido Grimmjow:

     Sé que te será raro leer esta carta en este momento, ya que si la estas leyendo, ya yo no estoy a tu lado. Quiero que sepas que cambiaste mi vida. Me hiciste entender muchas cosas con más facilidad. Espero que sepas que mi amor por ti **_**_es_**_**  intenso y puro. Nunca pensé que alguien me pudiera hacer sentir lo que tu lograste en mi. Sé que me amas y que te duele grandemente mi partida pero, no quiero que te mortifiques con mi ausencia. No te pido que te vayas a buscar otra persona a quien amar. Pero si te pido que vivas tu vida al máximo. Se feliz siendo parte de mi familia. Sé que uno de tus más grandes deseos era tener una familia. Espero mi regalo te halla gustado. Y prométeme, aunque no este aquí, que vivirás tu vida feliz por ambos.

Con todo el amor del mundo,

 Ichigo Kurosaki

Mientras que leía la carta note que mi mano temblaba un poco. Lagrimas habían escapado de nuevo pero, esta vez eran lagrimas de pura felicidad. Yo sonreía y lloraba y esta vez la sonrisa era genuina.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838317) by [SlySkySeamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen)




End file.
